Yo,reflejo
by Asiia
Summary: “El dejar pasar, es algo que solo aquellos como tu pueden tener el privilegio de disfrutar. “En tu lucha, mi muerte, es la tuya, no dudes”.Se evaporan lentamente sus memorias en mi proceso mental. Conversación de Chrno consigo mismo.Cápitulo único.


**Fanfic: "Yo, reflejo"**

Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

--

Conversación de Chrno humano con Chrno demonio. Capitulo único.

**Advertencia**: Puede ser más in-entendible de lo normal.

--

**Dedicatoria:** A mi sis Angy que me puso a pensar un rato con su pregunta sobre las fotos. Haber si se le entiende…

--

"Dialogo"

'Pensamiento'

'**_Frase o cita'_**

--

Abrir los ojos, un nuevo día, y esa sensación de que todo será perfecto…

Esos son mis sentimientos al comenzar, salgo de casa y lo veo, el icono de mi felicidad en todo su esplendor, cuando recién nace entre el cielo y la mar; Sol maravilloso astro causante de mi sonreír.

Es extraño, siempre resulta exactamente igual, despertar, rutina, rutina, rutina, llegar a casa, hacer un recuento del día, y sentir que una vez mas eh vivido en balde, consumiendo el oxigeno que puede servirle a otro.

No encuentro sentido a lo que llamarían vida, en realidad ni siquiera conozco el significado de eso, "¿Vida?".

--

Mirar atrás, volver al pasado, desear lo que eh perdido, dejar lo que no eh querido…

"¿Por que no?", si todos hacen lo que les viene en gana por que no puedo renunciar, dejar de ser lo que no quiero, lo que debo.

"Romper la promesa" 'Caer en el olvido, en la vida falsa, quizás sea la verdadera, donde encuentre algo por que y para que seguir en este mundo'.

"Aun así…", "Aun así, yo, al despertar cada mañana", ver el Sol iluminando todo lo que estuvo en penumbras, no puedo evitar sonreír, y pensar 'será un día maravilloso', no lo comprendo.

--

Mirar el reflejo del espejo me dice que algo es diferente de ayer, que quizás yo no sea yo, burlonamente me mira intrigoso rebuscando algo equiparable en lo recóndito de mi corazón para con su fría mentalidad.

"¿Pasa algo nuevo?" Pregunto a lo que aparentemente es nada, más para mi, mi propia sombra es algo independiente, será esa la causa de mi absoluta desconfianza sobre todo ser habitante de este contaminado planeta.

"¿Contaminado, eh?" Gira un poco la cabeza alzando su ceja, parece divertido con mi ingenua propuesta.

"Claro" Repongo mas seguro que antes, esa es la verdad, como no si estamos nosotros los causantes de que todo mal augure y posea encima de la vida, de nuevo esa palabra vacía, sin sentido, aun así, aun así, importantemente indispensable.

"Entonces vives en suciedad ¿no te causa eso repulsión?" Una sonrisa perversa escapa a sus pálidos labios, son tan delgados como los míos pero que mas puedo esperar, él es parte de mi, lo que eh dejado en el pasado. "¿Como es que llegaste aquí?" pregunto.

"Pero que cortesía la tuya, será por eso que llegaste tal alto como un pecador, ha, ha. Ah esta bien, te lo diré, nunca me fui, no puedes deshacerte de mi, por yo soy tu, lo sabes, ah que si, lo sabes muy bien, ingenuo humano" acentúa sus facciones malévolas alrededor de la sonrisa contenida, evitando soltar la carcajada, como si deseara no ser escuchado por algún intruso.

"Lo se, y tienes miedo, no, mentira, tienes pavor, fobia de que puedas dejar de existir de un momento a otro, no puedo equivocarme por que te conozco mejor que nadie" Retarte a ti mismo, como todos los días en la monotonía del momento.

Filosofía llaman los humanos a los pensares dementes causantes de la máxima evolución en el hombre.

Será que ya en el recuento de los milenios, desde su principio el ser pensaba, será que logro esto de la nada.

--

"Pecador" Eso soy, para mi no existe la segunda oportunidad.

Olvido, recuerdo, amor, odio, todo aquello que como persona normal puedes darte el lujo de sentir, yo lo eh olvidado, a causa de mi mismo.

Aquella fracción viviente de mi ser, aquel que se separo de mi cuando ya no tuvo mas lugar en este corazón, se extingue poco a poco como la luz reluciente del astro sublime.

Extingue su camino, con ansias vehementes por seguir, conocer lo conocido, prever lo sabido, olvidar lo futuro.

Quedo yo dentro de mí, el hombre dentro del hombre, la esencia pura de mi verdadera alma, mas aun así no puedo por nada romper ese lazo que nos ata, entonces acabo conmigo también.

La gente dice "Cambio, evolución, revolución, insurgencia, conocimiento, sabiduría, experiencia" en verdad, en su mente, su mundo.

'Pobres ingenuos, si llegan a todo eso se perderán dentro de si mismos sin ser ellos, como lo estoy yo ahora mismo, envuelto…'.

"En tu lucha, mi muerte, es la tuya, no dudes" dice la voz proveniente del espejo, eludir intentan mis gastados oidos.

El ocaso llega al punto culminante, a su extinción prematura.

Como 24 horas tiene el día, así dividido en dos fracciones es la vida de sus iluminares.

'¿Cuánto es la vida del ser, en el día?', si miras un poco, si ves allá, a lo lejos.

Vislumbras el pasado, "pasado ¿significa…?"

'El olvido' Olvido, recuerdos, vida, muerte para el caso es lo mismo, solo un cambio de rutina, tan común que se vuelve presa de la monotonía.

Así son las palabras que usan a cada momento, repeticiones constantes de lo mismo en variadas circunstancias.

Como un mercader en búsqueda de su vocación…

Cree que vender alfarería esta bien, mas fracasa, entristece, se supera y decide que vender bestias esta bien, fracasa, entristece, se supera y cree que vender ropas esta bien, mas fracasa, entristece…

… y su vida a llegado al punto inerte, no pudo encontrar su vocación ¿le quedo tiempo de recordar?

¿Qué vale, que cuesta?

--

Luna de plata forrada, custodiada por aquel lucero incansable.

Sol constante amenaza que termina venciendo la batalla a la dulce y pálida princesa noctámbula. Guerrero ensalzado en orgullo con corazón de león, alma de hombre que por las noches deja salir a su prisionera para observar a lo lejos su belleza sobre terrena.

"¿Que miras?" Me pregunta aquel rostro, temeroso de la respuesta, quizás, pero el no puede saber por mas que intente conocerla.

Por que existe algo que me pertenece sobre todo en cualquier parte, allí donde nadie puede entrar, aunque yo quiera dejarle pasar no puede entrar.

"Yo" Rió un poco, estoy siendo demasiado cruel con su pobre raciocinio.

"Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, lo que construí en mi vida" Una mirada es lo que puede entender, por que las palabras son demasiado lógicas, no son humanas, son mortales.

"Tu reflejo, a ti, esta bien entonces" El silencio se apodera de si, que planea esta vez, contradecir mi decisión, su vida, mi vida esta aquí, ah un suspiro, una palabra muerta, un pensamiento cumplido.

"Entonces yo también veo mi reflejo, me veo a mi mismo." Dice serio, esta vez puedo sentir la absoluta sinceridad emanar en sus gemas rojizas.

"Que construí en mi vida, lo que logre. Yo un pecador del mas alto rango, procree un lastimoso humano con sentido de demencia, soy un fiasco" Un suspiro escapa de si, el detestando soy yo, yo detestándome a mi.

"Lo se, también me aborrezco, por que, yo, alcance a un pecador, un ser sin razón, sin sentir, a un desgraciado" Mis labios dejan esfumar aquella risa chantajista, como buen hombre sucio que soy.

"Te odio, eres lo que no desearía a mi peor enemigo" Murmura convencido de que su final se avecina.

'**Te odio',**"Supones que deba decir, **'Te amo', 'Te odio', **HU, sinceramente no puedo sentir nada de eso, lo olvide.

¿Vivir en tres dimensiones tendrá tres realidades?

Se que mencionan tres tiempos;  
presente, el mas importante;  
pasado, el que todos anhelan;  
futuro, lo que les motiva.

Se ajustan perfectamente a sus creencias, '¿soy parte de ellos?'.

--

Llega el momento de decidir, la hora fechada, señalada, augurada, esperada, el momento más importante, el punto clave, la conjugación de la realidad, la fantasía, la esperanza.

"¿Cambiar o seguir?"

"Es lo mismo, da igual, si no hay algo acá, en lo que llaman corazón, pero no es eso lo que les motiva, es un simple sentimiento, a la vez lo mas elevado que pueden alcanzar.

"Yo no lo tengo"

"Idiota" Me dice estupefacto, el pobre demonio teme a un hombre, un simple mortal débil, lleno de errores.

"Sabes que lo tienes por que sientes, las palabra que escupes son la concertación de tu alma, quizás de tu mente, tus deseos." Alza la mirada confusa, al encontrarla con la mía parece llenarse del frió que acosa mi ser.

"El dejar pasar, es algo que solo aquellos como tu pueden tener el privilegio de disfrutar.

Por la simple casualidad de estar, ya eres, de cierto modo parte de **esto**, y **esto** posee la infinita vida"

Se evaporan lentamente sus memorias en mi proceso mental.

Mi yo pensante rehúsa perder lo que le provee de estabilidad, no permite olvidar, teme, teme por su vida, lucha como aquel mercader que osado pretendió encontrar en un solo camino su objetivo final, habiendo a los costados millares de sendas mas.

"Hoy, es un día, como cualquier otro, salida del sol, rutina, rutina, rutina, rutina, recuento del día. Mas es hoy también hora de inventario, tiempo de borrar los libros de antaño para permitir la llegada a nuevas ideas"

Un demonio, capaz de argumentar cosas sutiles, pesadas y gastadas que suenan normales a los oídos del hombre, por esto será que suelen confundirse con tanta facilidad.

"Adiós, Chrno"

El vapor invade el cuarto de control en la mente racional, la estabilizad se estremece ante la llegada del terremoto, lo hubiera superado si le hubiere pasado antes algo similar. Ese es su gran error, querer tanto su prolongación perpetúa en la misma estancia.

"¿Sabes por que es mas factible que un demonio entable conversación con un hombre a que sea un ángel?" su victoria esta por terminar, al igual que su derrota, el demonio morirá, lo sabe, aun así me reta.

"No" Respondo sin mas ánimos.

"Te lo diré" Ríe satisfecho, cree que podrá sorprenderme a mi, con sus breves conocimientos.

"Esta bien, te escucho" Un poco de modales para el moribundo, por que no.

"El hombre es hijo terrestre, ser de polvo. Al igual que su madre, la tierra, se enfurece lanzando tornados devastadores contra lo que le causa daño. Entristece inundando con su melancolía la felicidad del vecino, se reconforta de ver que existe alguien mas bajo en la cadena alimenticia, es cruelmente sufrido"

Él llora, frente a mí, es mi reflejo mas mis ojos permanecen tan secos como mi alma.

"El demonio, es hombre, hijo terrestre, transgresor contra su madre, creador de destrucción contra su vida, motivador del orgullo al saberse el mas alto en la cadena alimenticia, causante del sufrir ajeno"

"Eso no me dice nada, si querías sorprenderme, sorpréndete, no lo lograste"

Digo al moribundo cristito endemoniado frente a mi, posee una apariencia similar a la mía, mas no es yo.

"Chrno, un ángel nunca nació de la tierra, no conoce el polvo, el dolor, el orgullo, no ah sido humillado por sus hermanos, no debe luchar por conseguir comida o protección, su deber es sobrevivir a causa de alguien mas, no siente mas que fidelidad"

"Tú, tú no eres yo" Digo al ser posado tras mi reflejo.

"Al final del día, a la hora del recuento, encuentras que tu pasado no te pertenece, que debes dejarle ser, vivir en su tiempo, en su dimensión, el presente en el presente y el futuro en el futuro. Afanarse en pro de la eternidad es cosa de inferioridad"

Desconozco a quien esta enfrente, él es…

"Date el lujo de ser mortal, poseer tu dimensión, y tu decisión, por que mañana alguien mas ocupara tu lugar, como tu ahora ocupas el mió"

En el espejo solo veo a Chrno, el Chrno que yo soy.

Él, sea quien fuere, ah terminado por abandonarme.

--

Por: Asia Black Mizuhara (As-NeKon)  
Si ah gustado hacérmelo saber.  
Gracias por leer.

**--FIN --**


End file.
